New Famliy and New Life
by Peins and Konans Little Girl
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie found out that they are better friends then mates and when the Cullen girls met a abused girl named kayla at the mall things get out of hand. What does a teen human do when she has to deal with a Vampire mate and a dad who beats her R&R


**This is going to the first start of my Oc and the Twilight People lol hope you it **

CH 1

I was at the mall when I walked in to a short black haired girl. I fell on my ass.

"Oh I am so sorry." I looked up and saw four really hot girls. I am not gay or any thing but if I was I would go out with one of them. The black haired girl helped me up. Her hand was really cold. I let go of her hand really fast.

"No, no I am sorry I should have watch were I was going. I am one of the biggest cults (sp?) in the world." They looked at each other.

"Well Bella it looks like you have some one else who is a cults too." The brown hair girl looked like she wanted to blush…or maybe she was blushing. They have gold eyes all of them do and I bet all their skin is cold and rock hard like the black haired girl's was.

"My name is Kayla." Hoping that I can get all of their names.

"Alice" Short black hair girl.

"Rosalie" Long blond hair.

"Bella" Long dark brown hair.

"Esme." Short light brown hair. I looked at Rosalie.

"I like your shirt it's cute." Alice started jumping up and down like crazy.

"I bet she likes to shop." I could feel my face going red.

"I don't like to shop." She gasped. "I love to shop but not all the time. Most the time I would just like to sit in the house and read, play a good video game, or watch a good movie and I really don't have the money to go shopping." Rosalie has the same eyes as me. Maybe she went thou something like me. No I hope no one goes what I went thou I have been raped and beating by my father for almost five years now. I am 16 and it started when I was 11. I am 5'5 and 90 pounds and I hope to what ever is up there the Greek gods, God, what ever is up there I hope that she never did and will never have to go thou that. It's painful.

RPOV

This girl is like me but at the same time not like me. After Emmett and I found out that we weren't mates. We just stop being together. We are friends and I love him but not like I did. I am going to find my mate soon and I know that Emmett will finds his too and I will be nothing but happy for him and maybe I could be friends with her. To me I think that maybe this girl right here could be Emmett's mate and me and her could be great friends. For two reasons one she seems to like every thing that I like to do read, shop, and watch a good movie and two her eyes are just like mine.

KPOV

Rosalie comes up to me.

"How much do you have right now?"

"Um about 35$ that's it." It took me three years to get but hey. She shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"Where do you shop most of the time?"

"Hot Topic, Spancers, and Game Stop. We walked in to Hot Topic.

"Here I will get you anything you want."

"No please I can't do that."

"No I told you I will get you anything." I almost said ok. Ok now I am confused

"Fine." I needed to do some more tests any ways. I found this perfume that wasn't strong at all I mean if you really wanted to have people to really smell it you would have to put on a shit load of it. "Dose this smell good." She smelted and her face had this have look of pain.

"No to strong." I just nodded my head. Ok lets see ice cold and rock hard skin and one of the only perfumes that I will wear is strong to only one person. Every one of my friends says that it is too weak. We were in there for three hours and she got me stuff and I got some stuff too.

"Hey I am getting hungry I am going to get some thing to eat. You want to come with?"

"Sure lets get the others." I nodded. If none of them eat I would know the answer to my theory. We got the others.

"So Kayla tell us more about yourself." I pushed up my glasses that I need to get fix because of my father.

"Well I am 16 years, I can see far away but not up close. I live with my…father." I tried to keep the disguise (sp?) out of my voice when I said father "And his wife and step son. I am in 11th grade. I have all A's and I am working on a book. Called Deep Dark Secrets. I love music dogs my favorite things in the world is my mom, wolfs, foxes, reading, zombies games and movies, and hand to hand fighting."

"Wow tom boy." Bella said.

"Yeah I hate pink the only pink that I can stand is hot pink."

"Well so do I." Bella told me.

"Yeah I have like five favorite colors black, blue, red, green, and purple." I just thought. I am smiling.

"What's your father like?" I looked at all of them and then at my food. I knew if I didn't have a lot of make up on they could be able to see my bruises.

"I hate him. He was an asshole to my mom. Making her sleep on an airbed when she was with me. He called my uncle and told him to come and get my mom or there won't be a baby. He just is an ass hole that is all I can really say about him and his wife is a bitch I hate her with all of my life I would not care if she rolled in to a hole and then found dead."

"Wow that's a lot of feels that you have on your shoulders."

"I know. I am so much older in the mind then body. They say that I am a 23 year old in a 16 year old body."

"So you never really got to be a kid?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah I didn't." then I realized that they haven't eat any thing but they have food in front of them. "But it's fine I think that it is for the better. My mom told me to be a kid as long as I can but I can't because what I have been thou. I know a lot about life. Like real pain like in the heart, on the body, the mind. I understand a lot more too I mean I am book smart and street smart." I went to throw away my left over food and so did they. "Hey can I talk to you guy where no one will hear?"

"Yeah of course and we want to talk to you too…but could we do it on the way to our house?" I know it's a bad to go to people you just met but I really didn't care I bet they would take better care of me then my dad.

"Ok." We walked to their car I got in next to Rosalie. I feel safe with her like a sister.

"So how about you talk to us about what you wanted to talk to us?"

"Ok so I have a few things in my head. It started with when I ran in to Alice. Her skin was rock hard. Then she helped me up. Her skin is ice cold and doesn't feel like there wasn't heat there for years. When Rosalie and I was in Hot Topic I grabbed this perfume that I have been getting for a year now at every one, even my friends that have strong smelling noses, says it's weak and she says that it's too strong. The last thing that stand the mote out to me is that yeah your food was going away but you guys weren't eating it. I had a theory about you guys…because I know you guys aren't human."

"What are you talking about Kayla?" Alice asked me.

"Alice I know that you are not humans. You're vampires."

"How did you guessed?" Esme asked me.

"I love vampires I think that they are cool. Like how they have to live and what they eat and all. I mean if someone came up to me and said that if I turn in to a vampire I will get out of my house, find a good family to be with, and there is someone who will love me. For me and not for how I look and I would say yes. Every thing I wanted in my life I can't have now. I want to find a good man that will love me, I want to have a family, I want kids, but that wont happened." Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"Yeah you are right we are vampire and I know what you mean. I wanted a husband that would come home and kiss me. To have our kids, kids in our yard …but that all change when my soon to be husband and his friends raped me and beat me close to death." I looked at Rosalie. She has gone thou something like me.

"Wow I knew that you and me would be great friends." I said under my breath.

"How would you know that we are going to be good friends.

"How about you tell us your story right now." Esme said.

"Ok do you want the long one or the short one?" They give me a look that said the long one. "Ok I was 11 when my step mother hit me in the face and I got a black eye. My dad didn't care at all. So I left it alone. Will one day I didn't do some thing the way she did and she beat the shit out of me. I had tons buries all over my body, a black eye, busted lip, bloody nose and cuts from her rings. I told me dad and he said that he didn't care. Well after a few weeks I was getting better. When I told me dad that hate his wife he beat the shit out of me too. Bruised head to toe, two teeth gone, bloody nose and mouth. I was spiting up blood. Both eyes were black and my lip was busted in three places. That's really the only reason I hate my dad because he did do that and let his wife do that to me." I did leave out that he has raped me and that is the reason why I can't have kids.

"I am sorry to hear that." Bella told me.

"Yeah I hate my dad and step mother and I love my real mother to death. I would die for her but because of them I can't talk to her and can't see her." I looked around for me and saw nothing but trees. "Um where the hell are we?"

"We are in the country of Gansvilles." Rosalie told me and I just nodded my head. "I guess we should tell you about our family."

"Yeah that would be good."

"There's Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie."

"Nessie? Like The Lockness Monster?" I looked at Bella.

"That's not her real name but her mate Jacob give it to her."

"Oh ok it's cool I never really had a nickname. Not one of my boyfriends called me baby, babe, nothing like that. I mean my mom called my Kayla Bayla, or sweetheart or honey but that's it." I keep saying stuff that I don't need to say. God they most likely think I am like I don't know. "And I am going to shut up right now before I sound any more stupid."

"No I guess I would be like that too if I just found out that there is Vampires in my town too."

"You know I never did ask what you guys eat."

"Animals." Esme told me. I just nodded my head. I looked out the window when we pulled up to this huge house.

"Oh my god." Rosalie laughed at me. "Hey don't laugh at me. That is the one of the biggest house I have ever seen and it's so beautiful."

"Thank you." Esme looked at me and smiled. I guess she likes to know that people like her house.

"It is Esme it really is."

"Carlisle is still at work." She told me.

"What does he do?"

"His is a Doctor."

"Really doesn't the blood bother him?"

"Not really after years and years being a Doctor it really doesn't so yeah." She stop the car and we all got out.

"Bella?" A guy with bronze hair that is all over the place hugged Bella.

"Mommy!" a little girl that looks about 6 came out. Awww she so cute.

"Let's go in." Rosalie put her hand on my lower back and pushed me in to the house. We got in the house and it was better then the outside. We stop in what I am guessing the living room and there was a blond haired guy and a black haired guy.

"That's Jasper and Emmett." They looked up at me. I looked down and blushed.

"Hey." The big black haired got up and walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Emmett."

"Kayla." I hold out my hand and he pulled me in to a hug. He let me go. "Um glad to met you too um." I looked at Rosalie.

"He does that to anyone who we like." I just nodded my head. I looked up at him and he had the biggest smile I have seen. "This is Jasper." I looked at the blond.

"Hey." And he hugged me too. 'What the fuck is with me getting hugged?'

"I haven't seen a smile on him like that in a long time." I just nodded. I step back.

"Um just so you know I know what you guys are." The guys looked mad, not Emmett he was looking at me.

"How?" Edward growled at me and I think he was trying to scare me but it didn't work at all. Mean it wasn't really scary.

"Edward she did it just like me but not with the help on Jake. She just took what she saw and what she knew about vampires." They looked at me.

"I smell a human!" a big teen looking guy came running in. Emmett jumped in front of me and I jumped behind him. Some reason that happened. I looked out from behind him and I was guessing that was Jake.

"Jake dude you scared the shit out of her." Jake was trying to look behind Emmett. I walked out from behind Emmett and I took like two steps and tripped. I was about to hit my face when I felt two pair of cold arm around my chest. Like really right under my chest. He pulled me up and was laughing at me. I flicked his nose.

"Don't laugh at me." Rose laughed her ass off.

"She can put Emmett in his place fast then I ever could." Wait, wait, wait what. Did Rose and Emmett go out or something?

"Yeah that right." I looked at Edward.

"I am guessing you are a mind reader." He nodded. "And I am guessing that you don't want me to know but you are thinking that I am going to get the family hurt or killed?" he looked at me.

"How did you do that? We can never get his thoughts right."

"I can tell what someone is most likely think by looking them in the eyes. I learned how to do it when…" I trailed off. I was so stupid. I can't tell them that. No way never. "When I was 12." I was 12 when my dad started to rape me. Rose looked at me. She looks like her wanted to ask me something and I was hoping that she doesn't. I save by Emmett.

"Hey do you like video games?"

"Hell yeah. My fav is Left 4 Dead 2. I love Ellis. **(I really do love Left 4 Dead and Ellis :3) **He pulled me to a chair and put a controller in my hand.

"Let's play."

**Hoped you liked it and a new chapter will be up soon i just got my laptop back R&R**


End file.
